


Падай в кроличью нору

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Hallucinations, Post-Canon, Psychology, Self-Sacrifice, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Страна Чудес не желала её отпускать





	Падай в кроличью нору

**Author's Note:**

> Смесь вселенной мультфильма с Алисой 2010 года (Шляпник — Джонни Депп).

**1\. Кролик и перец**

Когда-то Алиса думала, что в её жизни не будет ничего страшнее, чем брак по расчёту. Затем — супружеская спальня, куда она входила, как осуждённый на помост, где его ждал палач с острым топором. После были жуткие, невыносимые роды практически в одиночку, потому что муж в это время высиживал задницу в кресле парламента, а врач опаздывал или вовсе не собирался приходить. Все рожали — и она родит, что тут такого? Конечно, Алиса справилась и с этой бедой, перенеся и родовую горячку, и депрессию, и положенные в её случае «невинные дамские капризы» вроде категорического отказа видеть орущее красное существо, которое все почему-то умиленно качали на руках. Да, она думала, что всё это — унижения, боль, кровь — было страшным и омерзительным, совсем не тем, к чему её готовили матушка и старшая сестра.

На самом деле Алиса похолодела совсем от иного.

Она услышала от дочери:

— Мама, смотри, белый кролик в камзоле! — и почувствовала, как земля выпрыгнула из-под ног.

Фигурально, ведь приличная земля никуда прыгать не может, а замужняя благородная дама — падать в обморок. Алиса выдавила из себя улыбку, больше похожую на оскал, и поймала дочь за руку.

— Тебе показалось, дорогая. Скорее, нам нужно возвращаться домой. Верно, ты забыла про занятия с мисс Флюетт?

Дочь — Абигайл, имя выбирал муж, пока Алиса валялась в постели несколько недель, точно вареная редька, — возмущённо надула губы.

— Она скучная и вредная! Бьёт меня по пальцам, когда я ошибаюсь.

— Значит, меньше ошибайся. Уверена, мисс Флюетт желает тебе только добра.

А ещё повышенное жалование и забраться в койку к моему мужу, подумала Алиса про себя с неожиданной злобой. Пока это спасительное чувство не ушло, она практически затолкала дочь в карету и нервно обернулась. Кусты не роз, хвала богам, а рододендронов благопристойно покачивались на слабом ветру. Где-то вдалеке пели птицы. Кучер ждал отмашки, а сопровождавшие Алису лакеи терпеливо мялись, карауля малейший жест госпожи, чтобы тут же подставить твёрдое плечо.

Никаких кроликов. Ни белых, ни в камзоле, ни с часами. Откуда бы им взяться в центральном лондонском парке?

— Там правда был кролик, ма, — упрямо твердила Абигайл уже в карете. Они тронулись, и Алиса позволила себе расслабиться и взглянуть на дочь с теплотой. Как она надеялась, искренней. Хотя не всё ли равно? Абигайл больше волновал чёртов белый кролик. — Он выскочил на дорогу прямо перед нами! И у него были часы на цепочке, как у папы, только большие и серебряные.

— Это лишь твои фантазии, милая. Лучше бы им оставаться за дверями спальни. Горничные слишком тебя балуют… Или мне наказать няню?

— Нет! — излишне поспешно выкрикнула Абигайл, из чего Алиса сделала вывод: кое-кому достаётся лишний стакан молока и печенье после ужина. Что ж, эта няня хотя бы не пытается украсть фамильный набор ножей.

— Хорошо, — смилостивилась Алиса и мягко, как умела, погладила Абигайл по голове. Светлые волосы и лицо, совершенно не отличимое от того, что она видела в зеркале каждый день. Точная копия. — Пойми, я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. А фантазии средь бела дня ни к чему хорошему не приведут. Если пожелаешь, мы купим тебе кролика, только не надо, умоляю, кричать о нём на улице. Нас могут не так понять.

Абигайл вздохнула и забилась в самый дальний угол кареты, как напуганный зверёк. Алисе и самой было тошно от тех глупостей, что ей приходилось говорить. Но так будет лучше. Безопаснее. Чем меньше думаешь и вспоминаешь о Том Месте, тем реже оно думает о тебе.

— Будь вежлива с мисс Флюетт.

— Да, мам.

Разговор не ладился. Алиса прижалась лбом к стенке кареты. Из крошечного окошка, прикрытого шторкой, доносились запахи улиц: грязи, помоев, редких цветов, рыбы и печёных яблок. Кучер старался выбирать дорогу почище, но центр и есть центр, по воздуху карета лететь не смогла бы. Дорогую повозку провожали завистливыми взглядами. В толпе мелькали аляпистые платья проституток. У Алисы от запахов и звуков заболела голова, и она пожалела, что не взяла с собой ничего, что могло бы ослабить муку. Хотя бы банальная нюхательная соль, так популярная в салонах, сделала бы поездку чуточку лучше.

— Томас дома? — Дворецкий чинно принял зонтик от солнца, а горничные подхватили верхнюю одежду. Право на шляпку и перчатки заслужила только личная камеристка, Бриджитт, которая и унесла вещи прочь.

— Нет, госпожа, он на заседании парламента, будет к ужину. — Ну конечно, где же ему ещё быть. — Желаете принять ванну?

— Желаю.

Алисе было тошно — дочь побежала мимо на второй этаж, стуча каблуками туфель так громко, что эхо разнеслось по всему дому. Слуги, видя состояние госпожи, старались работать бесшумно и незаметно, чем напоминали молчаливых привидений. Позволив камеристке снять платье и уложить волосы в сложную причёску, чтобы оставить их сухими, Алиса опустилась в быстро нагретую воду. Она даже не хотела задумываться, сколько раз ради её прихоти горничным пришлось бегать с полными вёдрами по чёрной лестнице. Прижав пальцы к пульсирующим вискам, Алиса медленно выдохнула и закрыла глаза.

Однажды, когда ей было десять — вечность назад или больше, — она заснула под чтение старшей сестры. Что было неудивительным, ведь читала сестрица на редкость скучную книжку без картинок, и читала преотвратно: пропуская интересные сцены и додумывая вместо них морали для маленьких леди. Позже Алиса нашла ту книгу и поняла, как жестоко её обманывали. Но для Алисы в десять, уснувшей на ароматном лугу, важнее была не книга, а поразительная Страна Чудес. Там пели цветы и бабочки, гусеницы курили кальян, как старые и строгие джентльмены, Шляпник, Соня и Мартовский Заяц вечно пили чай, а Королева Червей за малейший проступок грозилась отрубить голову. Тогда всё показалось Алисе не более чем сном. Она правда верила. И не боялась ни вездесущего Чеширского Кота, ни странных братьев Труляля и Траляля, ни Додо, ни Шляпника, от которого всякой приличной девочке следовало бы держаться подальше. Хаотичные уменьшения и вырастания воспринимались как должное и не пугали.

Выбравшись из норы, Алиса обрадовалась: всё это не было сном. На память ей остались дурацкие песенки и стихи, голова красно-белой розы, которая быстро засохла, да приглашение заглядывать в гости, как появится время. Разумеется, она не собиралась больше никуда прыгать, но была рада, что познакомилась с такими удивительными людьми. И рассказала о них родителям.

Сперва они восприняли бредни про кролика в камзоле и безумного шляпника с юмором. Ах, какая наша Алиса выдумщица, не правда ли? Молодец, возьми кекс, его испекла тётушка Матильда, как, не хочешь, потому что пробовала кексы и пирожные вкуснее? Где? На приёме у Королевы Червей… Дорогая, не кажется ли тебе, что нам следует показать Алису доктору?

Доктор не стал долго ходить вокруг да около и без каких-либо приличий ткнул узловатым пальцем Алисе в живот.

— Во всём виновата матка.

Алиса не понимала тогда, в чём дело, но напряглась. Её посетило чувство, что от этой матки, чем бы она ни была, будут одни только проблемы.

— Но у неё же ещё… — что-то жалобно лепетала мать, а отец как-то неловко замялся и отвернулся, словно они затронули постыдную и неприличную тему.

Доктор равнодушно пожал плечами:

— Рекомендую кровопускание, в тяжёлом случае — лечение электричеством. Ну что вы, хватит плакать, от этого никто из моих пациенток не умирал. Становились как шёлковые и удачно выходили замуж.

— Я не хочу замуж, — сказала Алиса растерянно. — Мне кажется, там плохо.

— Да, без электричества не обойтись, — к разочарованию матери, доктор увидел ещё одно доказательство своей правоты. И остался глух к мольбам о том, что «моя девочка ещё так юна и невинна».

Дальнейшее Алиса вспоминать не любила. Из лечения доктора она вынесла одно — никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя говорить со взрослыми о Стране Чудес. Их это злит, выводит из себя, пугает. Возможно, они что-то такое чувствовали в восторженных рассказах о карточной страже и беге по кругу. Только Алисе было горько и обидно отказываться от друзей, поэтому она немного поупиралась. Несколько лет подряд она представляла каждого и спрашивала, существует ли он на самом деле? Никто не давал чёткого ответа, а Чеширский Кот, издеваясь, растворялся, едва Алиса успевала додумать вопрос. С его стороны это было крайне бесцеремонно.

Но когда на животе начали оставаться шрамы от ударов током, а вид белого халата доктора не вызывал ничего, кроме панического ужаса, Алиса выбросила детские бредни из головы. И стала тихой-тихой, хорошей девочкой. Она поняла, что прогулка по Стране Чудес — вымышленной или реальной — была тем ещё опасным приключением. Там её не раз и не два пытались убить и покалечить, а за беззаботным смехом то и дело проскальзывали нотки безумия.

Алиса испугалась, что если продолжит вспоминать Страну Чудес, то Страна тоже никогда о ней не забудет.

Сны или, будем честными, кошмары о том дне беспокоили Алису недолго. Ровно до дня, когда её познакомили с будущим супругом. Родители подыскали дочери выгодную партию: каким бы нелепым ни выглядел этот юноша с по-заячьи выпяченной губой и великоватыми ушами, он был лордом, а это что-то да значило в унылом мире взрослых. Так Алиса Линделл стала леди Алисой Ашэр, хотя девичью фамилию она никогда не забывала и любила гораздо больше новых глупых инициалов на визитках.

Ни Белый Кролик, ни Шляпник, ни даже Соня, которая вполне могла бы прошмыгнуть сквозь игольное ушко в мир людей, Алису не беспокоили. Некоторое время она верила в то, что если и падала в кроличью нору, то по собственной неуклюжести, и никакой чудесной страны там, конечно же, не было, а что сны — так они сны и есть, зачем вспоминать о них, когда хватает иных забот?

Как на порядочную леди, на Алису взвалили ворох обязанностей. Выбирать прислугу, следить за атмосферой в доме, не тревожить мужа, который устал после заседаний в парламенте, где достойные джентльмены решали судьбу Англии и всего мира. А ещё — быть терпеливой, кроткой, вежливой и скромной. Не топать по лестнице, не чавкать за столом, не бросаться чашками и не выдумывать новые правила игры в крокет. Всего этого Алиса не делала, однако роль домашнего бессловесного ангела-хранителя её тяготила. Изнывая от безделья, она не имела права одна выйти на улицу, работать, присутствовать при разговорах мужчин, вообще открывать рот, только лишь преданно смотреть в глаза мужу и щебетать «да, дорогой».

После рождения дочери Алиса поняла — детство кончилось. Страна Чудес не вернётся к ней, ведь она сама отреклась от неё, позабыла под действием лекарств и электричества. Убедилась в нереальности и незрелости всех тех вещей, которые казались в детстве единственно важными. Алиса выросла.

Но Страна Чудес не желала её отпускать.

Первым звоночком стал этот проклятый Белый Кролик. Слабая надежда, что Абигайл просто обозналась, разлетелась звоном разбитого чайника за ужином, когда дочь, не донеся до рта вилки, воскликнула:

— Папа, угадай, кого я видела сегодня в парке!

Томас чинно промокнул губы салфеткой и благодушно взглянул на Абигайл. После третьей перемены блюд он был готов уделить пять минут драгоценного времени семье. Времени, подумала вдруг Алиса, это бы точно не понравилось.

— Кого, милая?

— Белого кролика! Он разговаривал и постоянно смотрел на часы, словно куда-то опаздывал. Я хотела представиться ему и пригласить к нам в гости, но мама меня остановила, и он убежал.

— Как… интересно, — Томас бросил на Алису холодный взгляд. До помолвки ему рассказали о странностях будущей супруги и о том, что пару месяцев она лечилась в закрытой клинике для девочек благородных кровей. — Не думаю, что в следующий раз тебе стоит выдумывать подобную небылицу. Достаточно попросить купить кролика, и у тебя будет кролик. Запомнила?

Абигайл открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но Алиса вовремя наступила дочери на ногу под столом. Фраза, готовая сорваться с языка, осталась нерождённой, а девочка бросила на мать полный негодования взгляд. Она же правда видела! И ничего не выдумала! Алиса знала это. Как знала и то, что с Томаса станется обвинить жену в дурной наследственности и отправить Абигайл в клинику или пансионат для «оздоровления». Такой судьбы для неё Алиса не хотела.

— Да, папа. Конечно. Я очень хочу кролика. Но можно он будет в камзоле и с часами?

К эксцентричным желаниям дам Томас был куда терпимей, чем к проявлению фантазии и собственной воли. Он кивнул, говоря тем самым, что не далее чем завтра из цирка доставят дрессированных кроликов в одежде, а сам приказал дворецкому готовить карету.

— В клубе внеочередное собрание, — клюнув воздух рядом со щекой Алисы, Томас натянул перчатки и взял услужливо протянутую слугой трость. — Буду поздно ночью. Ложитесь без меня.

— Как скажешь.

Прошло время, когда Алису это задевало. Она прекрасно осознавала, что никакого клуба могло и не быть, а джентльмен при деньгах всегда найдёт место и женщину, на которую эти деньги с удовольствием потратит. У них ещё не было наследника, что не мешало Томасу развлекаться: возвращался он не пьяным, как какой-то простолюдин, но от него настолько отчётливо несло дешёвыми притираниями и тем специфическим запахом популярных салонов с проститутками, что Алисе и не нужны были следы помады на воротничках рубашек или панталоны, случайно забытые в карете.

О том, чтобы поехать с ним, не могло быть и речи. Благородные леди не допускались ни на заседания клубов, ни в салоны, где торговали людьми. Отчасти Алису это радовало. Вид обнажённых тел, похожих на связки колбасы, перетянутых в нужных местах одеждой, как верёвкой, не вызывал ничего, кроме отвращения. Супружескую спальню Алиса ненавидела до сих пор и спала в отдельной комнате.

— Желаете просмотреть почту? — Учтиво склонился перед ней дворецкий. Он получал приличное жалование за то, что смотрел в рот мужу, и ещё пять фунтов сверху за то, чтобы общался с Алисой по-человечески. Со слугами ей, как ни странно, чертовски повезло.

— Принеси в гостиную, — велела Алиса, чувствуя себя вымотанной. Абигайл забрала гувернантка, так что полчаса тишины были обеспечены. В простом домашнем платье Алиса перебирала конверты. Чай обещали принести с минуты на минуту. Трещал огонь в камине. На угле Томас не экономил: с детства был мерзляком.

Одно из писем показалось Алисе необычным. Остальные красовались подписями с вензелями, гербовыми печатями, пахли как-то по-особому — дорогими духами, помадкой. На что только не шли обезумевшие от сидения дома женщины, когда вели деловую и личную переписку! Алиса хмыкнула, небрежно откинув в сторону записку леди Н., которая приглашала их с мужем на соколиную охоту, подтвердив это заявление самым настоящим соколиным пером. И не жалко ей было служку, который ходил по птичнику и копался среди помёта, ища красивое и целое перо…

Это, странное, было полностью белым. Ни подписи, ни печати. Конверт ничего не весил и казался пустым, но, заглянув внутрь, Алиса обнаружила крошечный флакончик. Сердце пропустило удар. Прежде чем рассмотреть находку, она поднесла конверт к носу и глубоко вдохнула.

— Апчхи!

Перец. Конверт пах перцем и свиным жиром.

Поборов недостойный благородной дамы визг, Алиса медленно отодвинула конверт, как ядовитую змею. Флакончик же она рассмотрела куда внимательней, ведь он был запечатан воском и при всём желании не мог броситься ей в лицо, чтобы высосать глаза. Прямо из воска торчала этикетка, на которой Алиса, близоруко сощурив глаза, сумела прочитать аккуратно выведенную без ошибок надпись:

«_Выпей меня_».

А на обратной стороне этикетки весело подмигивал череп. Не хватало лишь подписи «яд», но она прекрасно читалась между строк. Алиса почувствовала, как к горлу подступила тошнота, тот знакомый с детства металлический привкус, когда из-за лекарств доктора её постоянно тошнило и на языке и нёбе оставалась мерзкая плёнка. В этот момент слуга принёс чай — на подносе, как подобает, с сахарницей, чайничком со свежими сливками и баночкой соли, если вдруг госпоже захочется чего-то необычного.

— Всё хорошо? — Выражение лица её выдало; Алиса кашлянула, зачем-то спрятала флакончик в кулаке и подняла на слугу полный невинности взгляд. Словно он был хозяином, а она — экономкой, собравшейся сунуть в карман передника оставшиеся после завтрака булочки. К счастью, иллюзия быстро рассеялась, вернув Алисе уверенность в себе.

— Спасибо за чай. Можешь быть свободен, ты отлично поработал.

Служка просиял. По его счастливой улыбке Алиса поняла, что в крыле для слуг уже к утру разлетятся сплетни о том, какая у них добрая и благодушная госпожа, не то что леди Г., которая взяла моду бить провинившихся служанок вдоль спины раскалённой кочергой. Рано или поздно, считала Алиса, её найдут убитой в собственном будуаре с кочергой, засунутой глубоко в горло. Почему-то эта мысль показалась до безумия смешной, и Алиса торопливо запихнула в рот конфету, чтобы не выдать себя хрюканьем.

Но что же делать с флакончиком? Выкинуть — могут найти и выпить, если решат, что эта вещь хозяйке больше не нужна, а из слуг читать умели только дворецкий, экономка, личный камердинер мужа и Бриджитт. Ну и мисс Флюетт, которую Алисе было ни капельки не жалко, но даже ей не хотелось оставлять яд на прикроватной тумбочке. В конце концов, флакончик прислали именно Алисе. С какой целью — понять нетрудно. 

Предупреждение, почти угроза.

Страна Чудес начала терять терпение.

— Всё чудесатее и чудесатее, — пробормотала Алиса себе под нос и тихо, почти неслышно хихикнула.

После утреннего отупения, а потом и страха, она вдруг почувствовала прилив беспричинной храбрости. Словно кролик, конверт и флакончик — всего-навсего приветы из детства, когда даже падения в глубокие норы воспринимались как долгожданное приключение. Ну что ей сделают, скажите на милость? Страшнее человека, как выяснилось, зверя нет, и не существует такой твари, которая смогла бы натворить столько же зла. В газетах писали про убийства, поджоги, кражи, разгул преступности в бедных районах. Каждый день кого-то находили в луже нечистот, раздетого до белья, а иногда и без него, а ещё чаще — не находили вовсе. Дети, собаки и женщины пропадали, будто их никогда не существовало.

Обо всём этом Алисе знать не полагалось, но одна из близких подруг (этих клюшек принято было называть именно так, хотя Алиса с большей радостью доверила бы свою спину слепой попрошайке, чем такой вот разодетой дамочке) была замужем за главным инспектором Скотланд Ярда. Не тем «бобби», который носится по Лондону, высунув язык, чтобы успеть хотя бы один раз на место преступления до того, как кого-нибудь убьют, а важным и богатым джентльменом, раздающим указания из кабинета. Так вот, подруга утверждала, что муж охотно делится с ней байками о своей работе, и оставалось либо поднимать её на смех, либо верить каждому слову, потому что одному дьяволу ведомо, сколько приплела она от себя, а сколько действительно услышала от инспектора.

Если Страна Чудес вздумала напугать её, то ничего не выйдет, не-а. Не на ту напала. Алиса преисполнилась решимости жить так, как и жила, не обращая внимания на любые мелочи, способные разрушить привычный уклад жизни. Она уже слишком взрослая, чтобы опрометчиво ввязываться в авантюры.

**2\. Кот и шляпа**

Флакончик был надёжно спрятан под ключ в нижнем ящике стола, куда не совала нос ни Абигайл, ни слуги, ни тем более Томас. Убрав его с глаз долой, Алиса испытала иррациональное облегчение. Вот и всё. Больше ничего не помешает наконец-то привести себя в порядок и лечь спать. День выдался не из лёгких.

Камеристка аккуратно расчесала Алисе волосы и оставила их спадать красивой волной до плеч. Ночная сорочка не облегала тело, потому что после беременности и родов у Алиса появился некрасивый животик, а грудь стала больше, чем хотелось бы. Всё это исправлялось тугими корсетами и платьями, сшитыми на заказ, но радости в своих недостатках Алисе было немного. Взрослая жизнь оставила на ней слишком много шрамов.

— Достаточно, — жестом остановив камеристку, которая собиралась было опуститься на колени, чтобы омыть госпоже ноги, Алиса постаралась улыбнуться как можно естественней. — Иди, отдыхай.

— Благодарю вас. — Бриджитт не поверила своему счастью и присела в таком глубоком книксене, что Алиса ей даже немного позавидовала. Вот что позволяет платье без дурацкого жёсткого каркаса, похожего на полог передвижного цирка. — А что прикажете делать с кошкой?

— Кошкой? — удивилась Алиса. — А, Дина…

Дина была старой, очень старой кошкой, которая проявляла «признаки увядания» ещё в те времена, когда Алиса могла ползать, но не ходить. По какой-то злой прихоти судьбы несчастное животное до сих пор не испустило дух и большую часть времени лежало то в кресле Томаса, то на специальной подушечке в гостиной возле камина.

— Мы не могли найти её сегодня, — решив, что госпожа не до конца поняла суть проблемы, продолжила Бриджитт. — Мисс Абигайл спрашивала о ней, но как бы мы ни звали, сколько бы тёмных углов ни осмотрели, нигде не обнаружили кошку. Простите, что отвлекаю вас подобной нелепицей…

— Нет-нет, спасибо, что сказала, — остановила поток извинений Алиса. Сердце неприятно кольнуло. — Как только найдёте — доложите мне, ладно? Впрочем, я думаю, что она сама выйдет, как только проголодается.

— Да, конечно, вы правы. Доброй ночи. — Бриджитт помогла Алисе лечь в нагретую постель, забрала с будуара подсвечник и вышла, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Спальня погрузилась во мрак. Некоторое время Алиса лежала неподвижно. В детстве она думала, что если высунет ногу или руку из-под одеяла, то её утащит монстр. 

Отчасти так оно и есть, подумала Алиса растерянно. Монстры правда существуют. Но вот нужны ли им располневшие и поглупевшие бывшие храбрые девочки — сложный вопрос.

Ночью в последние дни на улицах не гасили фонари. Вроде бы искали какого-то убийцу. Отсветы падали на потолок большими кругами, похожими на головки сыра. Алиса представила, как отрезает от одного такого куска целый ломоть и ест, засовывая ярко-жёлтую солоноватую мякоть в рот, не жуя. В животе забурчало.

— Ничего плохого не будет, если я возьму с кухни что-нибудь вкусное, — пробормотала Алиса и выскользнула из-под одеяла. Пол был холодным, по коже побежали мурашки. — Наверняка кухарка оставила в печке кашу. Она всегда так делает, чтобы не вставать рано утром и не варить свежую. Думает, что я не знаю, но какая разница? По вкусу ведь не отличишь.

Разговаривать самой с собой в полупустом доме — так себе идея, но Алиса знала, что никого не разбудит. Дочь всегда отличалась крепким сном, Томас ещё не вернулся из своего клуба «нет-и-не-будет», а слуги настолько уставали за день, что валились без ног. Если кто-то и мог увидеть хозяйку в неподобающем виде, крадущуюся к кухне, словно вор, то лишь фамильные портреты. Но они были молчаливыми и тихими. Идеальные соучастники.

На кухне Алиса нашла огарок свечки и подожгла его лежавшими там же, рядом, спичками. Разнообразная утварь в неровном свете казалась фантастической и нереальной, будто бы изогнутой. Кривые отражения множились и разделялись на свои точные копии, так хорошо мыли слуги посуду, натирая до блеска. Алиса бесшумно подошла к печке, поставила огарок на выступ и не без труда отодвинула чёрную от угля заслонку. В ещё не остывшем нутре печки стоял приличных размеров чугунок с кашей. Судя по запаху — овсянка с молоком и сухофруктами. Искать сыр было не с руки, поэтому Алиса, обжигаясь, принялась орудовать ложкой — свежая каша таяла во рту, и хотя есть её было не слишком удобно, зато вкусно и невероятно приятно. Занятая кашей, она едва не закричала, почувствовав прикосновение к ноге. Мимолётное, как сквозняк, оно обожгло не хуже открытого пламени.

Алиса посмотрела вниз и напоролась на два огромных зелёных глаза.

— _Прривет, Алиса_, — улыбнулся во всю пасть Чеширский Кот. — _Давно не виделись. Я успел соскучиться_.

И он, подпрыгнув, потянулся в воздухе, чтобы Алиса могла рассмотреть длинные когти и острые зубы — в два ряда, как у страшной морской рыбы, про которую ходило столько слухов, но никто, кроме моряков никогда её не видел.

Ложка с кашей упала на пол из ослабевшей руки. В тишине звук был оглушительным. Не понимая, почему поступает именно так, Алиса наклонилась за ложкой, а когда разогнулась, то вместо Чеширского Кота увидела на приступке печки Дину. Кошка едва шевелилась, шерсть у неё облезла и выцвела, глаза подслеповато щурились, как у старухи, которая доживала свой век в не самом приличном пансионе.

Динка никак не могла быть Чеширским Котом. У неё попросту не хватило бы сил на полёт, разговоры и демонстрацию когтей. Алиса нервно сглотнула, сунула ложку в кашу и погладила кошку по голове. Та слабо дёрнула кончиком хвоста и издала звук, слабо напоминавший ворчание.

— Тише, милая, — едва ворочая языком, сказала Алиса. — Тебе просто показалось.

В отражении одной из кастрюль появилась летающая кошачья голова. Она хитро улыбнулась и покружилась вокруг своей оси (если у кота вообще могла быть ось), а затем исчезла, оставив Алису наедине с кашей, кошкой и почти залившей подсвешник свечой. Пока воск не попал на пальцы и ночнушку, Алиса торопливо вернула кашу на место, задвинула заслонку и дунула на фитиль, погасив его. Глаза быстро привыкли в темноте, и хотя путь до спальни занял куда больше времени, чем нужно, Алиса опасалась зажигать новые свечи — они могли выдать её, а чем именно это грозило, она сама толком не знала. Уже на втором пролёте лестницы она услышала шелестящий звук и ржание коней.

Томас вернулся.

Повинуясь инстинкту, Алиса спряталась за портьерой и осторожно выглянула в окно, но так, чтобы её не было видно с улицы. Томасу помогал выбраться из кареты кучер. Сама карета была незнакомой: фонари не доставали до вензелей, украшавших её дверцы. Но в просвете дверей, пока Томас уверял кучера в том, что тот должен непременно помалкивать и совал ему за пазуху монеты, Алиса увидела край пышного платья и изящную туфельку.

Ну конечно. Ничто в мире не обходится без женщины. Даже измена.

По сравнению с Чеширским Котом эта новость почти не расстроила. Алиса была к ней внутренне готова и вернулась в спальню с радостной мыслью: больше не придётся заставлять себя спать с этим человеком, чтобы подарить ему наследника. Пусть этим занимается та, другая. Наверняка у неё получится лучше.

В желудке комом лежала каша, и Алиса долго не могла заснуть, ворочаясь с боку на бок. Дверь она подпёрла стулом из опасения, что Дина (или то, что притворялось Диной) зайдёт в комнату, но до рассвета никто в спальню не ломился. Было странно прятаться от собственной же кошки, поэтому Алиса благоразумно вернула стул на место и притворилась, будто отлично выспалась, когда Бриджитт задала свой дежурный вопрос перед умыванием.

— А кошка нашлась! — весело добавила она, когда закончила с причёской. На сегодня у Алисы был запланирован выезд за покупками вместе с мужем, так что выглядеть надо было соответствующе. — Представляете, спала на третьем этаже в коробке из-под вашей старой обуви. Горничная нашла. Мисс Абигайл очень рада.

— Представляю… — изобразила воодушевление Алиса. — Кроликов из цирка ещё не привезли?

— После обеда будут. — Бриджитт завершила господский туалет и удовлетворённо отошла, чтобы полюбоваться результатом. — Прикажете подавать завтрак?

— Нет, спасибо. — Затянутые в корсет груди и живот едва двигались. Алиса могла улыбаться, но не есть. — Что-то у меня нет аппетита.

О променаде Томас, как ни странно, не забыл. Более весёлый и оживлённый, чем обычно, он поцеловал жену в губы, чего обычно не делал, приказал готовить карету и заметил, что сегодня отличный день для прогулки, общения и новых покупок.

— Хочу обновить шляпу, — сказал он легкомысленно. — Мои все вышли из моды месяц назад.

«Ты как девочка-модница из провинции», — хотела ехидно ответить ему Алиса, но смолчала. Её мнения никто не спрашивал.

Вдоль главной улицы располагалось множество магазинов и лавок, от дорогих до странных, где можно было купить практически всё, что угодно, кроме полезных в хозяйстве вещей. Алиса была равнодушна к одежде и не любила менять по три платья за вечер, но общество обязывало поступать именно так. Вместе с Томасом она обошла около десятка магазинов, где, как удачно, встречала деловых партнёров, знакомых, слуг дорогих друзей, которые с поклоном вручали визитки господ, и величавых матрон с детьми, снисходительно взирающими на их шалости сквозь крупные монокли.

«_Шляпки на любую голову_» славились превосходным качеством и индивидуальным подходом к клиенту, так утверждала табличка и мальчишка-глашатай, оравший об этом так, чтобы услышал даже глухой. Томас бросил ему пару шиллингов.

— Впервые слышу об этом месте, — на пороге Алису остановило предчувствие беды. Она попыталась удрать, вернуться в карету под любым предлогом, но Томас неожиданно резко дёрнул её за руку. — Мне больно!

— Не заставляй меня краснеть за твоё поведение, дорогая, — процедил Томас сквозь зубы. — Мы идём сюда и точка. Что за ерунду ты снова вбила себе в голову?

«А кому ты вчера залез под юбку?», — едва не парировала Алиса и снова прикусила язык. Шаг за шагом, словно собачонку на привязи, Томас втащил Алису в магазин. Их тут же окутал таинственный полумрак, среди которого единственными ориентирами выделялись канделябры над стойкой, где лежали образцы шляпок. Хотя нет, неправда — шляпки были везде. Они лежали, висели, громоздились, стояли на боку и вверх подкладкой, парили, подцепленные леской к потолку, поражали воображение формой, отделкой, цветом. У Алисы зарябило в глазах.

Томас довольно гладил кончики усов. Ему нравилось то, что он видел.

— Добро пожаловать, господа хорошие! — Навстречу выбежал невысокий, но и не низкий человечек. Средний по всем параметрам, он мог показаться самым заурядным жителем Лондона и его окрестностей, если бы не ярко-рыжие морковные волосы и подведённые на женский манер глаза. Венчал это безобразие старомодный сюртук, к которому были в хаотичном порядке приколоты образцы ткани.

— Шляпку вам или вашей прекрасной спутнице? — Склонился в поклоне человечек. Из-за того ли, что Бриджитт действительно сильно затянула корсет, или из-за волнений прошлой ночи, но Алису не покидало ощущение, что она раньше уже где-то встречала этого человечка. Хорошо его знала, говорила с ним, быть может, даже вела долгие пространные беседы, пока Мартовский Заяц и Соня спорили, чья очередь разливать сливки по солонкам.

Спину обдало холодом.

— Мне, — вскинул подбородок Томас, довольный обходительностью продавца. — Самую лучшую, что у вас есть.

— Сию минуту, ваша милость, всё будет, как прикажете, только зайдите сюда, будьте любезны, чтобы я мог снять мерки. О, какая идеальная голова, какой благородный лоб! У вас в роду случайно не было принцев? Нет? Ну что вы, с такой формой черепа вы просто обречены рано или поздно стать королём!

Безумный Шляпник нёс чушь так легко, будто та ничегошеньки не весила. Он крутился вокруг Томаса юлой, заваливал его комплиментами и сыпал шуточками, а когда закончил, то предложил подождать в кресле для особых гостей и выпить пятичасового чаю. На Алису Шляпник едва взглянул, и она была этому только рада — от духоты и специфического запаха любой шляпной мастерской ей было плохо.

— И жене моей подберите что-нибудь приличное, — развалившись в кресле, велел Томас. Шляпник учтиво подсунул ему сигарету и пепельницу, но Томас отказался — он не курил.

— Всенепременно, господин! Кальянчику?

— Нет. Работай, шляпник, у меня не так много времени.

— Конечно, понимаю, прошу простить!

Пролетая мимо Алисы, Шляпник задел её кончиком пальца — руки у него были ледяными, как у покойника, а пальцы обмотаны бинтами, многие из которых уже успели пропитаться кровью.

— _Ты забыла нас_, — прозвучал в голове Алисы обиженный голос. — _Забыла меня, забыла наше чаепитие! Как ты могла, Алиса?_

— Я не…

— Что ты там лопочешь? — с досадой спросил Томас, будто все на свете слова были обращены к нему. — Говори чётче, не мямли. Не люблю, когда ты впадаешь в это своё детство.

— Позвольте мне выйти на улицу, — сдержанно и чеканно попросила Алиса, опустив глаза к полу. Спиной она почувствовала жгучий взгляд Шляпника, хотя тот находила через три стены от неё. — У меня кружится голова.

— Надеюсь, ты не… — Томас посмотрел с подозрением.

— Ну что вы, — Алиса называла его на «вы» только когда была по-настоящему зла. Зла и напугана. — Как можно, если вы появляетесь в моей спальне раз в полгода? Ни в коем случае, мой драгоценный супруг. Дети делаются иначе, чем деньги. Нужно приложить некоторые усилия.

И она вышла, не обращая внимания на побагровевшего Томаса и Шляпника, который застыл в тенях и странно улыбался, держа на вытянутых руках ворох шляп. Его собственный цилиндр вдруг поднялся в воздух и исчез, потому что если любую шляпу приложить к Чеширскому Коту, она станет невидимой. Так уж устроены Чеширские Коты, ничего не поделаешь.

**3\. Алиса и Страна Чудес**

Томас обижался на Алису вплоть до соколиной охоты в угодьях леди Н. Отказаться, сославшись на головную боль и недомогание, не вышло. Можно сказать, что эта поездка была своеобразным мостиком примирения, поскольку взгляд Томаса немного потеплел, когда Алиса поравнялась с ним на своей кроткой пегой кобылке, а сама Алиса изо всех сил терпела и делала вид, будто в полнейшем восторге от перспективы провести весь день в компании сплетничающих куриц. Кто был искренне и неподдельно счастлив, так это Абигайл, которую пока не волновало ни неудобное женское седло, ни условности высшего света, ни снисходительные взгляды взрослых. 

Она радовалась ясному дню, кролику, которого отец разрешил взять с собой (правда, сняв с него одежду, чтобы не шокировать впечатлительную публику), а ещё предвкушала ужин из куропаток под брусничным соусом и интересную сказку от няни. Жизнь этого ребёнка не ведала страхов и волнений, чему Алиса была рада. Честное слово. Разве что совсем немного завидовала.

Томас помог Алисе спуститься с кобылы, усадил на одеяле для пикника (платье было ужасно неповоротливым и тяжёлым), а сам направился к мужчинам, которые оживлённо обсуждали способы охоты. Алиса оказалась одна в окружении таких же молодых жён, вдов и почтенных дам, вкусивших прелесть рождения шести детей.

— Как славно, что вы согласились приехать, — щебетала леди Н. Перед ней на тарелке лежали крошечные бутербродики, проткнутые шпажками. На один укус. Алиса вспомнила свои мытарства с кашей и поблагодарила мать за хорошую наследственность — она не краснела даже когда лгала, глядя в глаза собеседнику. — Вы слышали про дело об этих ужасных братьях? Говорят, они торгуют… — леди Н. понизила голос до интимного шёпота, — трупами!

«Ужас», «Кошмар!» и «Куда смотрит полиция!». Жена главного инспектора держала паузу, чтобы, разумеется, рассказать, куда же она смотрит, потому что всем было известно: в традиционной английской семье муж был головой, а жена — шеей. Куда она повернётся, туда голова и смотрит. Не вышло из меня хорошей шеи, подумала Алиса ядовито, видимо, недостаточно во мне гибкости.

— _Ты просто ненормальная_, — плечам стало тяжело; вибрирующий голос толкнулся в уши. Алиса застыла, как статуя, не в силах шелохнуться. Голоса женщин стихли, будто между Алисой и ними кто-то воздвиг непроницаемую стену воды. — _Быть ненормальным совершенно нормально, если ты понимаешь, о чём я._

Нет, хотела ответить Алиса, не понимаю, но язык не слушался. Голос цыкнул.

— _Не старайся, милая, мы же не хотим, чтобы твои доррогие подруги заметили, что ты говоришь с пустым местом?_ — Чеширский Кот, а это был именно он, рокочуще засмеялся. — _Просто думай мне в ответ. И улыбайся, люди это любят._

Лицевые мышцы скрутило спазмом, но Алиса нашла в себе силы улыбнуться сидевшей рядом леди и пригубить лимонада. Кот гладил лапкой её шею, выпуская когти каждый раз, когда Алиса двигалась слишком резко.

— _Ты бросила нас и ушла_, — говорил Кот. — _Оставила совсем одних, хотя мы стали добрыми друзьями. Знаешь, вррремя у нас течёт иначе. Мы умеем ждать. И мы ждали, и ждали, и ждали. Думали: наша милая Алиса нагуляется и вернётся к нам. Но ты вышла замуж, завела ребёнка… Зачем? Что мы тебе сделали?_

«Вас не существует. Вы просто плод моего воображения. Я была больна и меня вылечили, а сейчас…»

— _Снова заболела?_ — удручённо спросил Кот. — _Какая жалость. Быть может, мне позвать доктора с его электричеством?_

Они всё знают! Ничего не утаить. Глаза защипало от беспомощных слёз. Алиса хотела шмыгнуть носом, но это бы привлекло внимание. Заметив катящуюся по щеке слезу, Кот слизал её длинным шершавым языком. Алису передёрнуло от омерзения: ощущения были такими, словно с неё заживо сняли кожу.

— _У тебя нет выбора, Алиса_. — Кот лениво помахивал хвостом. Женщины болтали, не замечая, что одна из них выпала из разговора. Где-то вдали послышался хлопок. Это дети, поняла Алиса, столкнули на воду лодку. — _Или ты возвращается к нам, или твоё место займёт кто-то другой. Хм, кто бы это мог быть… Как думаешь, Абигайл понравится сад Королевы Червей?_

Если бы Алиса могла, она бы сорвала Чеширского Кота с плеч и бросила его наземь с такой силой, чтобы у него хрустнул позвоночник. Ужас и осознание, что именно ей предложили, сковал по рукам и ногам — Алиса не имела права ни на что повлиять. Только беспомощно наблюдать за тем, как Абигайл ещё с тремя девочками и дворецким леди Н. переплывает озеро. В этот момент дочь была так близко и так далеко одновременно, что сердце Алисы врезалось в рёбра до крови, желая вырваться наружу и остановить неизбежное.

Черви — это сердце. Все сердца в Стране Чудес принадлежали лишь одной Королеве. Положа руку на Библию, Алиса была готова поклясться, что ничего не продавала той безумной женщине и уж тем более не соглашалась быть ей подданной, но Страна Чудес решила иначе.

— Не надо… — одними губами прошептала Алиса. — Пожалуйста, умоляю…

— Ты что-то сказала, дорогуша? — Подозрительно сощурилась матрона в пышном красном платье. Она была как никогда похожа на Герцогиню, не хватало лишь свёртка с ребёнком, точнее, поросёнком. — Не нравится мне твой цвет лица.

— Всё… хорошо, — говорить получалось с трудом, но Алиса очень старалась. — Немного перегрелась на солнце.

— Выпей ещё лимонаду. — В руки ей сунули запотевший стакан. — Так вот, на счёт последних новостей из салона госпожи Мортимер…

— _Ну раз умоляешь_, — хмыкнул Чеширский Кот. — _Тогда вечером выпей флакончик, что мы тебе дали. И твою дочь никто не тронет._

Когда с плеч исчезла тяжесть мехового живого манто, а в уши хлынули ранее приглушённые звуки, Алиса вцепилась в стакан с такой силой, что тот треснул и залил лимонадом подол платья. К счастью, руки остались целыми, хотя будем честны — лучше бы осколки вспороли ей вены. Так было бы намного легче.

*  
— Мисс Флюетт, задержитесь на минутку. — Наставница Абигайл была из обедневшей семьи, как и многие гувернантки, впрочем. Приличная молодая девица с круглыми наивными глазами и упрямой складкой в правом уголке рта. Алиса вспомнила изящную туфельку в карете. Жаль, что муж закрутил роман с богатенькой особой, а не гувернанткой дочери. Тогда можно было бы доплатить дворецкому и застать их на «горячем» — а потом подать на развод. 

Ах, славный бы вышел скандал!

— Что угодно?

— Почитайте Абигайл на ночь вместо няни, — попросила Алиса с елейной улыбочкой. — Я отпустила её пораньше, у неё племянница рожает третьего, а повитухе добираться до Лондона слишком долго. Войдите в положение.

— Но я же не…

— Всего один вечер, — надавила Алиса, смотря мисс Флюетт прямо в глаза. Та моргнула пару раз, нервно ущипнула себя за руку и… сдалась. — Очень меня выручите! Только, пожалуйста, не давайте ей спать с кроликом. Лучше выставьте его вон. И Дину тоже. Всегда считала, что животным не место в постели.

— Да, мадам.

Вечер ушёл на раздачу указаний. Затопить камин посильнее, поменять простыни, не забыть подрезать розы в саду, а то заросли какой-то дрянью, позаботиться о том, чтобы у Томаса не случилось обострения язвы из-за слишком жирной и тяжёлой пищи. После охоты все были веселы и довольны, даже слуги, поэтому на подозрительную активность госпожи никто не обратил внимания.

Алиса поймала Абигайл у двери спальни.

— Обними меня, — попросила неожиданно севшим голосом. — Обними свою мамочку.

Абигайл, видно, что-то почувствовала. Или была совсем не такой несносной девочкой, какой Алиса себе представляла её всё это время. Крепкие объятия, запах молока с шоколадным печеньем, едва уловимый дух куропатки, запечёной на углях — они окружили Алису мягким облаком, выбивая из глаз непрошенные слёзы.

— Я тебя очень люблю, — выдохнула она так, будто ныряла в ледяную воду. — Будь хорошей девочкой и никогда, слышишь, никогда не следуй за белым кроликом.

— Но почему?

— Так нужно, — слабо улыбнулась Алиса. — Обещаешь?

— Угум.

Что ж, она сделала всё, что могла.

— Тогда беги. Доброй ночи.

Алиса немного постояла, слушая приглушённые дверью голоса дочери и мисс Флюетт. В другом конце коридора появилась Дина и начала вылизывать лапку. Наблюдать за ней было чем-то сродни медитации, особенно учитывая тот факт, что старая развалина-кошка парила в добрых шести футах от пола.

— Не дождёшься, — прошипела Алиса и заперлась в своей спальне на ключ. Кошка исчезла, начиная с хвоста.

Алиса достала флакончик с ядом и покрутила его. Он был безумно похож на все те флакончики и бутылочки, что она пила во время путешествия в Страну Чудес. Только черепа на них не было. Наверное, в том скрыт великий смысл. Чем старше становишься, тем сложнее попасть в другой мир… так сказать, в живом виде. Иногда, чтобы достичь чего-то, нужно чем-то пожертвовать.

Алиса приготовилась к тому, что яд будет горьким и невкусным, как лекарство. Она отломила восковую крышечку одним движением и замерла. В нос ударил запах макового бисквита, мороженого и карамели. Во рту тут же случился потоп — слюнки так и потекли.

— Ах вы… — Слов не хватало, чтобы описать всю глубину подлости неведомых «их». — Клянусь, вы пожалеете, что захотели вернуть меня.

Содержимое флакончика на вкус было как шоколадная конфета. Алиса аккуратно поставила его на будуар, села на кровать, потом легла. Хотела сложить руки на животе, как обычно кладут мертвецов в гроб, но от этого желания ей стало вдруг так весело, что она хохотнула, хрюкнула и не заметила, как стала той самой девочкой Алисой.

Девочкой, которая заснула на лугу под чтение старшей сестры. 

Девочка Алиса растерянно взглянула на тело странной женщины, одна прядь волос которой была почему-то седой, а платье — совершенно скучным и однотонным, махнула на незнакомку рукой и попрыгала на одной ноге к двери.

Там её ждал кролик. Мисс Флюетт оставила его снаружи, как и обещала.

— С возвращением, Алиса. — Кролик протянул ей лапку, а второй указал на быстро вращающуюся стрелку. — Часики-то тикают! Мы опаздываем, так что скорее, скорее!

И потянул Алису в нору, у которой не было дна.


End file.
